Project Summary ? SETAC Asia-Pacific 2018 Conference The goal of the Society of Environmental Toxicology and Chemistry (SETAC) Asia- Pacific 2018 Conference builds upon the long-term mission to advance environmental quality through science. The conference organizers have developed a scientific program that will inform practicing professional and academics and, crucially, develop the next generation of researchers and policy makers by providing multidisciplinary sessions, career-enhancing workshops, and influential speakers. The conference will address a range of issues, both global in nature and on a regional scale. The contributors to the conference will advance the understanding on over 30 topics within four broad areas: chemistry, toxicology, risk assessment, and policy. Attention has been given to important classes of chemicals, such as endocrine disrupting substances, antibiotics, nanomaterials, flame retardants, perfluorinated chemicals, plastics, pharmaceuticals, personal care products, and pesticides. Topics focusing on analytical approaches include passive sampling, OMICs, and Adverse Outcome Pathways. Risk assessment, management, and contributions to policy development will all be addressed from an Asia-Pacific perspective. Importantly, there will be a set of talks on incorporating indigenous knowledge into science and policy development. The conference provides a forum for sharing information among countries in the region by bringing together scientists, students, and representatives from government and business in national and international arenas. Information exchanged at the meeting will be further distributed through a variety of publication outlets, online resources, and the continuation of projects at future meetings. The international, multi-sectorial, intergenerational, and transdisciplinary collaboration that flourishes during scientific meetings, such as the SETAC Asia-Pacific 2018 Conference can result in significant advancements toward solving environmental problems and working toward a healthier global population.